Sometimes the Best Secrets Are Better Left Unsaid
by rachgreengeller
Summary: As Monica and Chandler's wedding approaches, Rachel examines her life. A secret shared by a friend changes her life in ways she never expected as she surrenders to love.. an R and R fic...please review
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place right before Monica and Chandler's wedding. It is the morning after the night Emma was conceived. It is an AU Ross and Rachel fic .

These characters are the property of Bright Kaufmann and Crane Productions..trust me if I did own them then I would write myself into the show.

Rachel laid in her bed and moaned. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. She looked down to see her clothes were gone. Sighing, she slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the blinding morning sun. The only noise she could hear was the trash collector on his morning rounds. It was still rather early.

A groan came from the other side of the bed. Oh God thought Rachel what have I done? She carefully pulled back the sheet to see who was in the bed with her. It shocked her to the very core to see it was none other than her ex boyfriend and ex husband ,Ross.

Now she remembered. She came in from work with a box of wedding invitations. Expecting to be alone, she walked in her door and saw Ross talking to himself.

"Hello can I get youanything? Lens cleaner? Your battery okay?"

Rachel was so glad to see him. She had promised Monica that these wedding invitations would be in the mail. Unfortunately she had dropped them in her desk at work and forgot to mail them. The wedding was now two weeks away and they had to be mailed.

"Ross you have got to help me?" she pleaded. Always the nice guy, Ross dug right in and started to seal the invitations. As they sat on the couch drinking wine, they began to talk.

"Remember the night they got engaged and we got caught? Do you think if we hadn't something would have happened?" said Rachel as she sipped her wine. She gazed over to see what Ross' response would be.

"Well I know I wanted to ? Did you want to?" he asked.

Rachel smiled, "Oh I wanted to."

She couldn't explain it. Ever since Monica and Chandler 's engagement and her thirtieth birthday, she had felt something strange. She wasn't the carefree career gal in her twenties anymore. Now she was headed toward thirty and with no prospect of a man in her life. Tag was not that stable of a relationship mainly because of his age.

Actually there was only one good relationship that she had and that was years ago. Ross was everything she had wanted in a boyfriend. He was sweet and generous and he made her toes curl when they were in bed. Even with Paolo, she had never been with more of a tender lover. But then they had that fight and it was over. Maybe now more than ever she was regretting breaking up with him.

She looked into his eyes and began to sip her wine again. There was this story that her girlfriend Irene had heard from this guy. Irene said you tell it whenever you want to have sex. But did she want to go down that road again? After all it was Ross.

"Ross did I ever tell you about the time I went backpacking through Western Europe?"

Ross sat in amazement for a second. Wasn't this the story that Joey told him that he would get sex with? Rachel smiled at him and suddenly every road block he had put up against this woman came down.

He leaned over and started with a slow kiss that grew more and more passionate. His dry spell was over , the drought of six months had ended. With an amazing amount of speed he pulled the sweater over his head and undid his pants until he stood before her in his boxers.

Her breasts now were before him , covered only by a see through tank top. Slowly he took down the straps and began kissing her shoulders.

She shuddered as he used his lips and moved them down her tanned body. She never thought when she went to the beach, she would be treated to such a passionate encounter with her ex.

In expectation of the other date, Ross still had a condom in his wallet. He pulled it out and put it on. It had been six months so he didn't want to take any chances.

Watching the door cautiously, she bent her head back in ecstasy. He moved his hands like a surgeon down her willowy body. It felt so good and so right.

"Let's take this in the bedroom." she said. As he had done so many times before. He hoisted her into the air and carried her into her room.

On the floor laid his red sweater.

Hey here is my new RR fan fic , it is based on TOW the Videotape. It is a What if they would have found out before the wedding and they kept it a secret.


	2. No One Must Know

It had been the middle of the night and Joey came home from his date. She had many manicures this morning, so after she got her Joey lovin , his manicurist girlfriend sent him home. Coming in the door, he saw that Rachel spent the evening at home. How a hot girl like her didn't have more dates he didn't know.

He saw something unusual on the floor and picked it up. It was a red sweater that was way too big for it to be hers. It seemed to him that Rachel wasn't alone last night. Taking it into his room, he picked up the sweater and went to bed.

Rachel rolled over and tapped Ross on the shoulder. He groaned and then went back to sleep.

"Ross." she said as she poked him.

"Huh whaaa," he said .

"You 've gotta leave." Rachel said as she looked at him.

"Last night was incredible , but do we really want to go through what we did before with everyone?"

"Well I thought it was just bonus night." Ross said.

"It was ,it was just bonus night. We can't go down this road again. I can't explain it, but you have to leave before Joey finds out." Rachel said as she gathered his clothes up.

"We need to talk about this." he said as he put his pants back on.

"We will, just not now. Please you need to go before anyone realizes you spent the night." Rachel said.

Ross looked around to find the sweater he was wearing.

"Now what?" Rachel asked.

"I can't find my sweater." he said as he looked through the mounds of clothes on the floor.

"I'll look for it. Now just go." Rachel said as she walked him to the door. Sweetly she bent up and kissed him like she did when they were dating.

Surprised ,Ross kissed her back. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I have been kind of down lately and last night made me feel special. You have always been my best friend and I don't ever want that to change." she said. "We'll talk later, so go."

"Okay bye." he said as he quietly shut the door. Rachel went to the window and watched him walk back to his apartment across the street. She felt like she did when they dated. Realizing it was Saturday, she crawled back into bed.

As she awoke, she could still smell him on the sheets. He had kind of a masculine smell that was flavored with cologne. The cologne added almost a sweet aroma to him. It was all very comforting , yet scary.

Opening the door, she saw Joey making breakfast.

"Morning." she smiled to her roommate.

"Morning, so I see you hooked up last night." Joey said.

"I did not." she denied.

"Some dude was here and he left his sweater. Now come on Rach, tell me who was he?" Joey asked eager to know.

"He was a guy that I picked up in a bar." Rachel lied. "I went for a walk and then ended up there and we got to talking and he spent the night. Come on, I am a big girl Joey." Rachel said. "Now I am going over to Monica's ,we have wedding stuff to do today."

"Okay , okay, if you don't want to tell me." Joey said as he ate his pancakes. "You don't have to."

Rachel hated to lie to her friend, but she saw no other way around it. Nothing was going to come from this encounter. Nobody ever had to know about it. It would be just hers and Ross' little secret.

Sorry so short …the next chapter will be longer.


	3. The Mistakes of a Night

As the weeks went by, neither of them thought too much of it. Monica and Chandler's wedding had thrown the couple into a flurry of a activity. Each had special duties as the best man and maid of honor.

Finally came the day of the rehearsal, and Rachel ran into to the bathroom of her apartment. Actually it was about the fourth time she got sick.

She picked up a calendar and mentally calculated she was late. At first, she threw it off as stress to the wedding. Then she couldn't keep anything down and dismissed it as the flu. Finally it dawned on her, she might be pregnant.

"Hey Rach, are you alright?" asked Joey.

"Yeah I think I just got some bad Chinese that's all." said Rachel as she bent over the toilet. She looked down at her stomach, it was still flat as a board. Could there be a baby in there? She had to find out.

Throwing some clothes on, she walked to the pharmacy and purchased her test. She would have to do it later, because she had one last fitting with her bridesmaid dress.

All during the day , the thought just seemed to take over her mind. She needed to talk to somebody, but she couldn't . if she was, it would be stealing Monica's thunder on her day. And she couldn't talk to Ross, because she didn't want to say anything until she was sure. And then just as she was certain she didn't want to run into him, he runs right into her.

"Hey I was just going to get my tux, I know you are probably busy but I could use the company." he said.

"Sure." Rachel said.

As they walked toward the subway, he noticed that she was looking a little bit pale.

"Are you feeling alright?"Ross asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired between this wedding and work." she answered.

"Well it'll all be over tomorrow. I know weddings can be stressful times." he smiled.

"Well if anyone would know my dear, it would be you." Rachel giggled at her cheap shot.

"Seriously though, we have kind of been avoiding each other since that night. Are you going to be alright with all this tomorrow?" Ross said.

"They are our best friends and we should be happy for them. Despite our little indiscretion." Rachel said.

"You're right, we shouldn't do anything stupid." He looked into her eyes and a certain feeling came over him. Impulsively he leaned over and kissed her.

Rachel turned to him shocked, "What the hell was that for?" she yelled.

"I don't know if it is this wedding or that night , or what , but I have feeling that we have some things that we should talk about." he admitted.

"No, no , this is not the time. This is Monica and Chandler's day, not where did we fuck up day. We have nothing to analyze, we fell in love you cheated, you married someone and said my name at the altar and we had one night of drunken sex. End of story." Rachel ranted.

"There are no feelings."

At that point, Rachel became woozy and fell down. "Oh my God. I almost fainted."

"Maybe you need to eat something." Ross said concerned.

"It's not that, although I can't keep anything down." she said. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe you need to see a doctor." Ross said. "Or I could take you to the hospital."

"No I will be fine." she said as she walked over to a bench after they got off the subway.

"Just because we aren't together anymore, doesn't mean that I don't care about you. If you are sick , this needs to be taken care of." Ross said.

"Okay do you want to know why I am not feeling well?" Rachel said.

"Because I think I am pregnant." a huge weight was lifted off her mind but then she realized this wasn't the person she wanted to tell yet.

"Pregnant?" he said startled. "As in?"

"Yes, as in one night with you, pregnant." she said as she fell into his arms in tears.

"Have you taken a test yet?" he said .

"No I was going to do that, but with everything." she started to sob.

"Okay I see this is going to be on your mind. What we'll do is get a test and go to my place. That way no one will know." he said as he hugged her.

"But what if it's positive?"Rachel cried.

"First we'll take the test. Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ross said .

About an hour later, Rachel came out of Ross' bathroom . She held the test in her hand. He took it from her and noticed the two blue strips.

"It's positive." he said softly.


	4. These Old Feelings

Ross held the test and looked at it. "Is there any possibility this is wrong?" he asked.

"There might be, Phoebe took the test three times to make sure it was postive." Rachel said. "Oh this is so what I don't need." she said as she paced back and forth.

"Will you relax?. I'll go get another test." Ross said.

"You're being awful calm about this." said Rachel.

"At this point, there is nothing to be worried about. I'll go get the test and be right back. " he said as he went out the door.

There was no doubt in her mind it was his. Tag and her were over right after her birthday. There had been dates, but no sex. Yep this was Ross' child.

Rachel sat on the leather couch and flipped through the channels. She looked at her watch. He still wasn't back yet. Finally he came through the door carrying a bag.

"Sorry I was late. I grabbed some lunch for us as well ,since we won't be eating until the rehearsal dinner." Ross said as he pulled out the containers. "I know you like Chinese."

"First let's get this over with." Rachel said as she grabbed the test from his hand. "Okay here goes." she said as she went into the bathroom.

Rachel opened the package and took out the test. She swallowed hard and then sat on the toilet. She kept checking her watch to make sure she followed every direction.

"Can I come in?" Ross said as he knocked.

"Yeah I 'm done." Rachel said as she opened the door. "Just waiting for the results."

Together they looked at the test and then they looked at each other.

"Time.' exclaimed Rachel. She picked it up and looked at it. "Oh God!" she yelled and then began to cry.

Rachel 's eyes began to fill with tears. Here she was a single mother with no boyfriend or husband. There was no way she was ready to handle this kind of responsibility . It was one thing to be a fashion executive , totally different to be a mother.

"Rachel, I want you to know that I will be here for you. I will go to the classes, I will go with you to the doctors, any thing you want because that's my baby too." Ross said as he held her in his arms.

"Why couldn't things be simpler? Why couldn't we be in love ? Why couldn't this have happened four years ago when were dating? Ross we are not a couple and we are not in love." Rachel said as she broke away from him.

"But we are friends, and that is what we have to focus on." Ross said. "I know this going to be hard. But I have been through this all before with Ben.

Rachel put her hand up to her mouth, "Oh no what about the wedding? What about our friends? "

"We won't say anything. We'll let Monica and Chandler get married, go on their honeymoon and then we'll tell everyone when they get back."Ross said.

"I'm scared." whispered Rachel.

"I will be here for you, there is nothing to be scared of." Ross said as he held her hand. Looking into those blue eyes, he knew there was still something there as she stared at him. He knew deep down in his own heart too. He was still in love with her.

The phone rang and Ross ran to get it.

"Hello? Mon? Yeah I just got back from the tux place and we are having lunch now. Rach? She's here and she'll call you when she gets home. What? Oh she said to just come over.Okay, bye Mon." Ross hung up the phone.

"How are we going to get through a wedding?" Rachel thought. A wedding is supposed to be when two people who love each other promise to be there for each other. How could she watch two of her best friends promise to love , honor , and cherish? She didn't have anyone special now.

"You really should make an appointment for the doctor on Monday." Ross suggested.

"Oh God that's right, I need to find an obstetrician." Rachel said as she got up. "And I am going to start getting fat and none of my clothes are going to fit anymore. I'll probably eat as much as Joey."

"Rach, it's all going to be alright." Ross assured her. Every moment he held her in his arms , old feelings returned. This wedding could be a good thing, it could bring them back to them again. He put his arms around her and smelled her hair. Yes, this might be good for them.


	5. Chandler on the Run

Another calamity just hit. Joey was told that he had to finish his scenes tomorrow. Lucklly, he could come to the rehearsal dinner. Monica had her hands full, she was trying to referee between Chandler's parents. One was an aging drag queen and the oversexed romance novelist. And the situations just kept getting more and more comical.

"Mrs. Bing, these are my parents, Judy and Jack Geller," Monica said to her future mother in law.

"Are you his mother or his father?" Jack said innocently. Judy shook her head and yelled "Jack."

"What ? I've never seen one before." he said as his wife dragged him away.

"Are you alright?" Ross asked Rachel secretly in the corner.

"Yeah we're not being too obvious sneaking around." Rachel said.

"I just want to know okay? I told you I am there for you." he said.

She was really touched by his concern. "I'm fine, but if people see us talking they will think that we got back together and are trying to do the Chandler and Monica thing. We can't let anyone know yet." Rachel whispered. "Besides don't you have a toast to give."

Ross went back to the table and banged on the glass. Rachel picked up a glass of sparkling water for the toast.

"Attention , everyone , please I'm Ross Geller." Ross started.

Jack corrected him. "Doctor Ross Geller."

"Dad, alright Dr. Ross Geller.and I 'm the best man. And uh this marriage is doubly special for me umm, because not only is the groom my best friend but uh the bride is my little sister. And she is the greatest sister a guy could ask for. So if you'd all please join me in raising a glass to the , the couple we're here to celebrate. To the Bings.

Rachel clinked her glass with Phoebe's , then she gave a sly look as she clinked it with Ross' . In her head, she was secretly wishing they were the couple being toasted.

Nobody noticed it, but Chandler was beginning to get a little edgy. All somebody had to do was say the word "The Bings." to him and his face would flush and his tongue would swell. Suddenly it occurred to him, he had spent his whole life trying to avoid commitment. Now he was going to make the biggest commitment of his life.

Monica was finally going to have her wedding. She had dreamt of it her whole life. Rachel and her took turns playing bride when they were little girls. She had her white dress and veil and she was going to marry this great guy. Who would have thought when she was in London as her brother had his second wedding, she would also find love? It turned out it had been there right along.

Joey excused himself because he still had scenes to shoot for his movie. Phoebe started flirting with some Geller relative. Monica just ate up her role as the bride with the ever nervous Chandler at her side.

The night ended and the girls spent the night at Monica's and the guys at Joey's . Ross needed to ask Chandler something. He went into Rachel's bedroom, because that was Chandler's room for the night. On the bed he found a note.

Monica,

I'm sorry.

Chandler.

Chandler was no where to be found. It finally happened. He had run away.

Ross immediately went over to Chandler and Monica's . Monica was engrossed in steaming her dress. Rachel and Phoebe read the note and the three agreed that Ross should go look for him. The last thing they all wanted was for Monica to be hurt.

"Phoebe why don't you check on Monica?" asked Ross as he took Rachel aside. "Now you have my cell number so if there is anything you need or want. Just call. I have to find Chandler and when I do , I am going to kick his ass for doing this to Mon."

Rachel couldn't help but stifle a giggle when she heard Ross talking about kicking Chandler's ass. "Ross , when Carol was pregnant with Ben, were you this concerned about her?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Of course not, I didn't love her." Ross said as he made the fatal slip. "I gotta go, see you later." he said as he went out the door.

He had just said it . Rachel patted the flat bump that was her stomach. "Baby you don't know it, but Daddy still loves Mommy." she whispered.


	6. The Search for Chandler Bing

The morning of May 15, 2001 had come. In just a few hours, Monica Geller would become Monica Geller -Bing. As she pulled the comforter off the board, she ran to the living room and screamed.

"I'm getting married today!" as she ran she tripped and fell flat on her face. She bounced up and said "I may have broken a rib but I am getting married today."

Phoebe looked at Rachel as she said this. As of a few minutes ago, there was still no sign of the groom. Ross had made it a point to call as he tried to find Chandler, mostly though he was just concerned about Rachel and his unborn child.

Rachel took the phone in the room the next time he called. "Ross this isn't exactly keeping this quiet. Now people are going to know if you don't stop calling every fifteen minutes." So please I am fine ,your child is fine, Monica is not . You had better find that groom."

"I just wanted to make sure this isn't upsetting you sweetie. Mommies are supposed to take it easy " Ross assured her.

"Don't start that Mommy business with me when you still call your own mother that." Rachel snapped.

"Looks like someone's hormones have already started." he said.

"Just find Chandler and let's deal with one calamity at a time." Rachel sighed. Phoebe opened the door. Rachel put her hand over the mouthpiece.

"Is that Ross?" Phoebe asked."I'll will meet him at Central Perk. If he has been out all night and he still hasn't found him than he clearly sucks at this .I'll help him while you stall Monica." Phoebe announced.

Ross heard the loud declaration from Phoebe, "I have documented night blindness and I do not suck." he yelled into the cell phone.

Rachel had enough, "Good bye Ross." she commented. Now to stall Monica.

She went into the other room and saw Monica busily preparing her make up and hair stuff. Monica was always on a time table and prompt , this was going to be hard.

"I'm never going to find the right person. I am going to be an old maid." Rachel sobbed as she started her stalling.

"Of course you will, the right man is right around the corner." Monica assured her.

Rachel thought for a minute . Could that actually be true? Maybe she shouldn't have been so short with him? He did accidentally let her know he loved her. Well this was her friends day . now there was another disaster Joey called from the studio , he didn't know if he could get out in time for the ceremony. His co star had been drinking and couldn't function at all.

Phoebe joined Ross and they walked down the street. "Now if you were Chandler where would be the last place on earth you would hide?" Ross asked puzzled.

With in a few minutes, they were heading down the hall into the office of Chandler Bing. He sat at his desk playing a video game.

"I knew I should have hidden at the gym." he said as they entered the door.

"What the hell are you doing man? You are getting married today." Phoebe screamed.

"Panicking and using the Internet to prove I 'm related to Monica." he said in his droll little way. "How is she?"

"She doesn't know you're gone and she doesn't have to ." said Ross.

"I can't marry her. The Bings have horrible marriages. They fight they yell and they use the pool boy as a pawn in their sexual games." Chandler ranted.

"Have you put on a black cocktail dress and lured me up to your room?" Ross asked earnestly.

"No." he said softly.

"Then you are neither of your parents." "Now look we are going to take this one step at a time . You'll go home and take a shower , then maybe you will put on your tuxedo, and then maybe you'll get married." Ross said. "I have been all through this . Believe me I have faith in you man and this is going to happen."

Chandler took a breath and got up. "Okay I could use a shower." he said as he pushed his desk chair in.

"Yay." exclaimed Phoebe.

"Pheebs you get Chandler home and get him ready. I'll let Rachel know we found him and that everything is fine." Ross said.

As they started out the door. Ross dialed his cell. "Rach, yes I am calling about Chandler. We found him. Pheebs is bringing him over and we are going to help him get ready. Now I am bringing over some stuff for you to have for breakfast. You have to eat, so I will see you in a little while."

Rachel hung up the phone. "He has the potential to be a great Jewish mother ." she quipped.

Some of the lines you may notice came from the episode TOW Monica and Chandler's Wedding….also thanks for the great reviews and the praise and thanks to my fellow lobsters at Everlasting Love..on Friends Board…

Next the wedding as our couple examine their own hearts.


	7. Can't Fight this Feeling

With the groom now found, now a minister had to be found. Joey was doing his best to get out of the studio, but he was still not at the hotel. Rachel went in search of someone to marry her friends.

Finding a Greek Orthodox priest, she explained that the couple was indeed Greek as well. Happy to oblige, the priest followed Rachel back to the wedding.

The room was covered with flowers and a string quartet was playing love songs. Chandler was escorted down the aisle first. On one arm was his gorgeous blonde mother in a tight dress , on the other arm was his father in a very matronly, but attractive dress.

"You look beautiful mom," Chandler said as he kissed her on the cheek. He turned to his other side. "So do you Dad." he smiled.

As Rachel took Ross's arm, she was oblivious to Phoebe. It was as if they were the only one's in the room. She shyly looked up at him and he smiled at her. Phoebe watched the display attentively. Something was going on.

"This is nice, " Ross said. "I can actually walk down an aisle without it ending in divorce."

Rachel giggled at the joke as they walked along.

"It wasn't that funny." said Phoebe. No something was definitely up.

Finally it was Monica's turn to head down the aisle. After being escorted down by her parents, she joined Chandler at the front. They both looked shocked when they saw the priest at the front.

The priest continued until a man dressed as a soldier in World War 1 ran into the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here." the priest started.

"HEY THAT"S MY LINE!" screamed Joey as he joined the group at the altar.

The ceremony continued as Joey spoke and Chandler and Monica recited their vows. They spoke of soul mates and best friends brought together in love. More than anything as her gaze met his, Rachel wanted to hold the hand of hers.

She noticed the sweet smile he gave her and she patted her stomach. Tears glistened in his eyes as he realized that she was the one for him and everything seemed so much clearer now. He had to say it . He had to get her away from everyone and tell her he loved her.

Rachel knew it when he slipped yesterday. All she could do is keep picturing a different couple at a different wedding. It would only be a matter of time before he declared his love for her. Nothing else mattered, it was only them.

"By the power invested to me by state of New York and the Internet guys , I now pronounce you man and wife." Joey announced .Chandler kissed his bride.

As Joey escorted Phoebe out. Rachel took Ross' arm and he leaned over and kissed her.

"Ross!" she exclaimed. "People will talk."

"I don't give a damn anymore." he said. "I just know that if I don't have you right now. I am going to die."he whispered.

"This is their day, we can't." Rachel said.

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes. My room." he said.

"This is crazy and stupid." she whispered as they continued out of the room.

Rachel walked over to Phoebe and Joey. "I left something upstairs . I'll be back in a few minutes ." she said as she ran toward the elevator.

"Something is going on between those two." Phoebe said to Joey. "He just kept giving her these looks and she kept smiling at him all through the ceremony. Now they just happen to disappear at the same time."

Joey exclaimed. "Alright my boy is getting some . You know he had been having a lot of problems with that lately?"

Phoebe exclaimed , "Joey , you don't think that Rachel and Ross are back together and sneaking around do you?"

Joey said, "Oh no , we are not doin that again. That was sheer hell when they know that we know that they know…no ! no! no!"

Rachel got off the elevator and went to his door. She noticed it was opened and a bottle of sparkling cider sat by the bed.

"I'm here, now what did you want to tell me?' Rachel asked.

"Just this, Rachel Green I love you." Ross said as he threw his arms around her and started to kiss her. The mere force of his lips sent Rachel spinning backwards. He pushed her toward the bed and started to take off his tie.

"Ross wait!" she said.

He stopped . "What?"

"I love you too." she said "Easy though Romeo, remember there is a little person in me. Can we do this now?"

"You're right they are going to want to take pictures and stuff. We can't do this now , but I want you so much. I just want to kiss you and make love to you. It is killing me so much not to be able to show you how much I really love you." Ross said as he held her.

"We've got to do this. I promise you, Dr. Geller tonight I am all yours, but this is our friends time. After the wedding, we will come back here and we will be together. We'll lay in bed and talk about our future and then we'll make love."

"There is so many more things I want to do than talk right now." he smiled.

"Before we go any further, we have to talk . And we will tonight." Rachel said. "Now I am fixing my makeup and then we are going back downstairs separately. I will go first and then you."

"You don't have to do thing to look as beautiful as you do."he smiled. "Later my love."


	8. Making Things Right

As the photographer clicked away, the friends stood around the happy couple. Everyone seemed to be oblivious to what was going on.

"Okay I just want one with the maid of honor and best man." the photographer.

"Come on Mon." Rachel said as she didn't want any extra attention today.

"For me okay? You are my best friend and we have all known each other since we were kids."Monica begged.

"Don't we have enough pictures of them ?" asked Chandler. "Or is this one of your crazy matchmaking schemes again?"

"Shut up I know what I'm doing." Monica said. "This will be a nice picture." she smiled.

Ross put his arm snuggly around Rachel's waist. Her smile was enough to light up a room.

"That's great." the photographer said.

A tall willowy blonde came right up to Ross. "Hi you must be Monica's handsome brother. I'm Mona from her restaurant. She has told me so much about you."

Ever the charmer, "Really I'm Ross," he said to introduce himself. "And this is ……"

"Rachel Green, the maid of honor. Nice to meet you. Excuse me I have to go talk to Monica about something." Rachel said as she hastily excused herself.

"Well Ross, I hope I get to see you later." Mona smiled as she sauntered away sexily.

"Okay," he said weakly. Walking over to Rachel, he stood next to her as she watched the reception.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"One minute you tell me how much you love me and then some blonde in a tight dress comes up to you and you are all Mr. Smooth." Rachel argued.

"You said you didn't want to make a scene or anyone to know." Ross argued.

"I didn't say sleep with the first girl who gives you a compliment to make yourself look like the desperate Ross." Rachel said. "We have decided nothing yet. All we know is I am having your baby that's it."

"You want to play this game Rachel, that's just fine." Ross said as he angrily walked away. "Mona is it?" he said as he looked over in her direction. "That's a lovely name, like the Mona Lisa."

Rachel went over to her seat and put her head in her lap. Tears started to come from her eyes. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Ross was trying to make her mad or jealous like they were two high school kids trying to outdo each other. Rachel was just too tired to care anymore.

"Hey Rach." smiled Joey.

"Hi Joey." she said.

"This is great Mon and Chan getting married and all this great food. And looks like Ross is getting lucky too huh?" Joey laughed.

"I gotta go excuse me." Rachel said as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

Mona made more of an effort to endear herself to this guy. Ross was flattered, Rachel never appreciated his little science quips this much.

Maybe this might be a good thing. But then he turned around to notice her chair was vacant. God what if it was the baby?

"Excuse me Mona, but I have to check on something." Ross said as he noticed Joey standing by the chair.

"Where is Rachel?" he asked in a panic.

"I don't know we were talking and she just left, think maybe the bathroom." Joey said. "By the way , nice going on the hot chick. She wants you man."

"Joe, she's yours, go talk to her.I gotta go talk to someone." Ross said as he ran towards the bathroom.

"Hey I'm Joey, how you doin?"

He cautiously went into the dressing room where he heard the combination of crying and vomiting.

"Rach? Rach?' he called.

"Go to hell." she said.

"Okay that settles it . I am getting tired of this see saw and all these games. Now we have a situation and this situation can only be rectified by doing the right thing.. We are going to have a baby and I am going to do that right thing. Rachel will you marry me?" Ross said.

Rachel popped her head out . "What?"

"You heard me will you marry me?" Ross repeated.

"No."

The first cliffhanger…but don't worry there is lots more story left…thanks again to all the nice people who love this story and especially Dr. Kerry Weaver, rrlove, TinaChaves1, Chloe, Huge Friends Fan, rrfan, and a lot of others for not only reviewing this story but all of my other ones.


	9. No Thunder This Time

Authors note: Hey glad you are all enjoying this story..hated for Rach to say no but I couldn't just get then back together without some good old R&R tension…so enjoy the show…

"NO!' said Rachel. "Now this is a public ladies room, so please leave."

"I am not leaving until you tell me why you won't marry me."demanded Ross.

"Rachel , what is the big idea?" Monica said as she stepped into the restroom. "Oh my God what are you doing here?" Monica said as she saw her brother.

"Trying to talk some sense into Rachel." Ross said. "I just proposed to her and she refused me."

"Hold it wait a minute." Monica said. "Proposed? When did you guys start dating?"

"We haven't dated in three years." Ross admitted.

"And you proposed to her?" Monica yelled. "No wonder you have been married and divorced three times. You know nothing about women."

"That's not true." Ross yelled.

"Ross first of all, you guys broke up and you married another woman and then got your third divorce, you haven't dated in three years. Second of all, you don't propose in a ladies room. Hell you shouldn't even be in here. You make a proposal romantic." said Monica.

"And third of all , after you say I love you to someone , you don't go gaga over some blonde bimbo in a tight dress just because she says hello to you." Rachel said.

"He did that?" asked Monica.

Rachel nodded.

"You jerk!" Monica yelled as she hit him in the arm.

"Owwww." screamed Ross weakly.

"For your information Rachel, I let Joey have Mona. She isn't who I want and you know that. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I do love you and I want to do as much as I can for you and our baby."

Rachel hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"Baby?" Monica said..

"You have a big mouth Geller." Rachel replied.

"You guys are gonna have a baby? When did it happen ? Are you back together?" Monica squealed.

"It happened a few weeks ago and no we are not." said Rachel.

"But I want to be." said Ross.

"Wait a minute, why didn't you say anything ?" asked Monica.

"I still remember how upset you got at me the night of you and Chandler's engagement. Reminded me how I stole your thunder by making out with your cousin at your sweet sixteen. Today is your day Mon, and I was not going to take that away from you." said Rachel tearfully.

"Oh Rachel, you are the best friend ever. I am so happy for you and I am going to be an aunt." Monica started to cry.

"Mon, you can know about this, but no one else. We don't know what is going to happen , but I am keeping this baby and we are going to have it together. From that point, we are going to take this one day at a time." Rachel said.

"Are you getting back together?" Monica asked looking at the couple intensely.

"We don't know." answered Rachel.

"Try to think of that little baby inside you. Now I know that you guys have a lot of history and issues, but you have got to put that little baby first." said Monica earnestly.

"Monica we are, I don't want this little baby to know that its parents don't have anything but love for it. And I want this little baby to have a happy life, not one where the parents are yelling and cursing each other. Most importantly, I want this baby to grow up in a home where it sees it's mother and father together and very much in love." Ross said as he put his head down. He couldn't stand to have another child that he only saw on the weekends like his son , Ben.

"I didn't say never, Ross. I just mean that now isn't the time." Rachel said.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have guests to attend to. Guys I love you both , think about what I said. This baby could either make you or break you. It's up to you. Thank you for not ruining mine and Chandler's day."

Monica kissed Rachel on the cheek and then she kissed Ross as well.

"See you guys outside."

"Well what do you think?" asked Rachel.

"I think we need to stop being stupid and give this relationship a second chance. After they leave, we'll tell everyone." Ross said as he put his arms around Rachel.

"Nothing but the best for our baby." she whispered.


	10. Ready to Take a Chance Again

You remind me I live in a shell safe from the past…and doin okay but not very well…

No jolts or surprises , no crisis arises , my life goes along on as should it's all very nice, but not very good

And I'm ready to take a chance again , ready to put my love on the line with you.

Been living with nothing to show for it…you get what you get when you go for it.

And I'm ready to take a chance with you….

Rachel Green stood talking as she watched the man across the room. She glanced at him for the longest time. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes set off with unusually thick lashes for a man. His hair was neatly styled and gelled into place. His smile was warm and loving. Today he was attired in a formal tuxedo, but he was always usually dressed very nicely ,in either a suit and tie or a nice sweater and pants.

She noticed him walking toward her. He had the most peaceful look on his face. It was as if he knew what was going to happen next.

"Rach, how are you doing? Are you tired ? Maybe you should sit down? Would you like a cold drink?" he said as he led her to a chair.

"I would like a diet coke." she smiled. "Thank you Ross." As he walked away she noticed the parts of him that attracted her the most . The nice tight ass and the long, strong legs. How could she not think of giving him another chance?

"Lots of ice ." he smiled.

"Ross, sit down." Rachel asked. "Now I have been thinking about this baby and us business. I am willing to give us another shot. But we are going to have to lay down some ground rules okay?"

"Okay." Ross said.

"First of all, I want to take this slow. We can date and stuff, but no proposals or wedding talk until I say so. I want to make sure this is going to work. Second, If I happen to have a guy look at me or say something to me, I don't want you to freak out or get jealous. "

"Okay." said Ross.

"I want to be able to trust you or this isn't going to work at all. I want the same things that you want. If you can do that, then I think we can give us another try. First , we'll start dating again." Rachel said.

"Guys , Monica wants you." said Chandler as he walked over to the couple.

"Okay." said Rachel as she straightened her dress. With a new understanding, Rachel and Ross rejoined their friends.

"Come on you guys dance." said Monica. "This is my day and I want to see everyone happy."

"Shall we Miss Green?" said Ross as he extended his hand.

"Delighted Dr. Geller." Rachel coyly smiled as she joined them on the dance floor.

Attired in a tennis outfit, Joey danced next to them with the beautiful Mona in his arms.

"Hey guys, this is Mona." announced Joey.

"We've already met, " said Mona disgusted.

As Chandler and Monica danced, they eyed the couple.

"I really think this is it." said Monica.

"They do look happy." smiled Chandler. "I haven't seen him this happy since they were dating. Not even with Emily."

"It's just a matter of time." said Monica as she laid her head on her new husband's shoulders.

Rachel silently closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulders. She could feel life stirring inside of her. It was as if time turned back and they were still young and in love. Yes, they would give it another chance.

And I'm ready to take a chance again…

Ready to take a chance again with you….

With you…

And all Rachel could hear was the beating of two hearts…her baby's and the man she loved …for her and Ross' hearts were now beating as one.

The song is an old Barry Manilow song …written by Charles Fox called Ready to Take a Chance Again….

Thanks for all the great reviews…next for the first time in four years, Rachel and Ross go on a date.


	11. Their First Date

Joey stood by the counter as he ate out of the pizza box. He looked forlornly at the Bings door where a dish of chicken marsala waited for him in their freezer. Mona was coming over for some of the Joey lovin.

"Hey Rach, boy do you look hot" smiled Joey at his roommate. "Date tonight?"

"Yep." she smiled.

"Really with who?" he asked.

"Ross." she answered simply.

"That's great Ross who?" he said.

"Ross, Ross Geller, you know he comes over here and drinks beer with you." Rachel tried to explain remembering it was Joey.

"Oh Ross,." he laughed. "Wait are you guys back together?" he asked.

"This is our first date." Rachel said. There was a knock at the door. "Looks like my date is here." she opened the door and Ross was standing there holding a bouquet of lilies .

"After all this time, you remembered my favorite flower." she said as she sweetly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll just put these in water and we'll go. I'm starving." Rachel said as she walked to the kitchen.

Mona entered the door. "Hey Joey, I told you I would come over." she smiled until she saw Ross. "Oh it's you , the guy who left me at the wedding. We keep showing up in the same places." she said with a bitter face.

"Let's be going now." Ross said as he closed the door.

At Sorrentino's , the couple sat down as the waiter came out.

"I would like a glass of white wine and the lady would like a mineral water. It isn't going to bother you that I am drinking is it?" Ross asked.

"No." she said as the waiter walked away.

"I normally wouldn't but for the day I 've had. " he started. "First of all this one kid had asked for an extension on his paper for the third time and then the Dean called me into his office and you wouldn't believe the …"

"Ross I know we are dating again, but please, I just want to enjoy this evening, not be bored to sleep okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay, all that matters to me right now is you." he held her hand. "So Mon knows, when is the rest of the world going to find out about our little one?"

"Oh we are going to tell everyone I guess." Rachel sighed.

"I just want to shout it from the rooftops that Rachel Green is having my child." Ross smiled.

"That is going to go over real big with our parents. Oh my God, I am going to have to tell my father." Rachel exclaimed. "And I 'm unmarried and pregnant."

"And let me know when you do that, so I can go out of town." said Ross.

"You are going to have to face him eventually." Rachel said.

"My parents are so easy , first they will shake their heads for me getting someone else pregnant and then they will be happy." Ross said.

The waiter set the glasses in front of them.

"I would like to propose a toast to a new beginning and to Baby Geller." Ross said.

"Hold it." said Rachel. "Baby Geller?"

"That is my name isn't it?" Ross said.

"But it's not mine. I thought we agreed to take it slow." Rachel said.

"We kind of are working with a deadline of nine months, Rachel."he said impatiently.

"I thought we agreed, no pressure." she said.

"I already had to let someone else name my child. I want this to be my child. No one but mine.' he said.

"I forgot that, I'm sorry." Rachel said. "To Baby Green- Geller then." she said as they toasted.

"I hope our food gets here fast. I am starving." Rachel said. "Since I am eating for two. Oh God what if I get as big as Monica was?"

"Then I would love you because you are still my Rache." he smiled.

Following the dinner, he walked her to Joey's front door.

"This has been such a beautiful evening." sighed Rachel.

"I know, it's like we were two people just going on a first date and it's nice and they can see something ahead." Ross said as he held her hand and gazed into her blue eyes.

"Thank you Ross for understanding. I told you to just let things go slow." Rachel said. "I almost get a feeling you are not going to have to wait for long." she said as her lips were drawn to his.

"Rachel, I told you I'd wait." he said as his lips brushed hers and then his hands moved to her hair and down her back.

"Ross?" she said as she kissed him.

"Yeah."

"Do you think I could spend the night at your place tonight? I really don't have anything tomorrow." Rachel said as she broke the kiss.

"I think that could be arranged." Ross smiled. He put his arm around her and walked her down the hall. This could be a very special night.


	12. It All Started in a Bed

Rachel stretched as she looked around the bedroom. It had been quite a while since she had been there, at least three years. Same old striped sheets, she thought.

Looking around she noticed the pictures on the dresser. There was a picture of the gang, pictures of Ben, and one that was rather old. It was taken the night of the museum benefit. She laughed as she remembered the night that Ross was going to drink the fat. Her hair was down and she wore a light green dress. Ross had the largest grin on his face in the picture. It was either because of his speech or the little thing she whispered when they left.

"Oh by the way I'm going commando too."

Rachel noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. She threw one of Ross' shirts over her self and walked out to the kitchen. Ross was busily preparing breakfast.

"Ross you didn't have to do this. I would have been happy with just coffee." Rachel said .

"No you are carrying our child. You need a good breakfast and you need to be spoiled." Ross sweetly said.

"A girl could get used to this." she said.

"That's what I am counting on." he said. "Breakfast is ready." he said as he carried the tray into the bedroom. "Please let me wait on you ."

"Okay." Rachel said resigned.

Ross crawled back into the bed. Lovingly he poured the juice into the glass. "Should be hearing from Chan and Mon today." he said trying to make conversation.

"These eggs are delicious. This reminds me of when you used to make breakfast for me over here." Rachel said.

"It could be like that again." Ross said.

"Ross no pressure , remember. Just because I spent the night, doesn't mean we are ready to move ahead." Rachel reminded him.

"Sorry , I just woke up this morning and saw you laying there, and then I remembered how beautiful you look when you sleep. I really missed that."

"But didn't you have that with Emily?" Rachel asked, then ashamed to bring up this part of their history.

"The funny thing about Emily, she just was never as beautiful as you were. I guess all I needed to see was you in that church to realize that I still had feelings for you." Ross said. "That's why I guess I said your name."

Rachel just sat still when she realized this. "Ross, I'm scared."

"I told you I would be with you all the way." he assured her.

"No I 'm scared of us. I want to with all my heart go back to the way things were. I want to know that what we are feeling is real." Rachel said.

"Everything I have ever felt for you is real ." he tenderly said as he put his hand on her back.

"I want to know if we are just doing this for this baby or if we are really meant to be together." Rachel said.

"Rachel , I said a long time ago that it has always been you. I may have been with other girls, but I always knew that we would some day get back together." Ross said as he put his arm around her.

"I am trying, really trying." she said.

"Just relax and let me take care of you. You and our baby." Ross said as he leaned in for a kiss. Rachel's lips touched his and then he gently laid her down on the bed. Rachel let herself be washed in the love that this man had for her.

"With other women, I have had sex., but with you Rachel, it's always making love." Ross said as he continued to nibble at her neck.

Rachel sighed as he moved his mouth up her neck. His hands touched the swollen breasts and he gently moved his fingers across her stomach.

"You see Rachel, our baby wants us to be a family. I can feel his or her little heartbeat . It can tell there is love there. Let in that love Rachel." He took her hand .

"Alright I have been thinking about this." admitted Rachel.

"You have?" said Ross surprised.

"Yes because I remember how you felt left out when Carol was pregnant with Ben. You didn't even get to name him. And you were never there when big things happened like his first step or word. I want to share this, and maybe the best way to do this, is to move in."Rachel said.

"I have no problem with that." he smiled.

"If I move in, I want my own room." Rachel said. "We are after all, not together enough to be sleeping together yet."

"Fair enough. May I kiss my new roommate?' Ross said as he kissed her.

"We'll wait until they get back, then we'll spring this all on them." Rachel said as she got up from the bed.

Ross looked at her. It would only be a matter of time, before she would be back in his life.


	13. Everyone we have an announcement

Ross held Rachel's hand as they waited for their friends to return from their honeymoon. They were hoping that their friends would all be happy for them. They had to endure years of denial and arguments whether they were on a break or not. Joey sat at the table with a forkful of turkey pot pie and Phoebe was strumming her guitar. She kept eyeing the couple as they looked at each other.

"Well everyone, we're home." announced Monica as they came through the door. Rachel called Monica over and she whispered in her ear. "You didn't tell him yet, did you?" she said. Monica assured her that she was the only one who knew. Chandler dragged the bags through the door .

"So what's new?' he said as he looked around the room. Joey immediately ran over and asked, "What did you bring me?" Chandler shrugged his shoulders and said. "Joey, you're thirty one." He pulled a bag out of the suitcase and handed it to him. Joey sat down and excitedly opened it.

Ross cleared his throat and stood. "Everyone , we have an announcement. Rachel and I are going to have a baby.' Everyone jumped up at once.

"When?'

"How did this happen?"

"Does this mean you guys got back together?'

The questions kept flying.

"Everyone please." Ross shouted. "We will answer your questions one at time. First of all, about a month ago, Rachel and I slept together . We thought it would just be a bonus night type of thing .Then Rachel found out she was pregnant the day before you guys wedding."

Phoebe interrupted . "I knew it. You guys were acting weird that whole day. Then you disappeared together."

"Well I remember how I was accused of stealing your thunder the night you and Chandler got engaged, so there was no way , I was going to say anything until after the wedding." Rachel added . "So we decided that we are going to get back together and I am going to move in to Ross' so he can be near the baby."

"Ah I am losing the best roomie ever." whined Joey. Chandler looked at him and cleared his throat. "Thanks Joe."

"Oh I mean the hottest roommate ever." Joey said to correct himself. He went over and hugged Rachel. "I am so happy for you though dude, you guys are gonna be a family." Joey was in a way a little bit envious. He had watched his best friend get married and now his other best friend was going to be a father for the second time and with a girl he had loved forever. "Damn, I got a date." he said. "Mona " he smiled.

"I knew it all along. Lobsters." smiled Phoebe. "I was right.'

After the initial celebrating, everyone was tired. Monica and Chandler were still tired from their flight. Everyone would move Rachel the next day. Rachel went home with Ross that night because he really didn't want her to be alone right now and Joey was out with his new girl friend Mona.

"I still can't believe this is happening." said Rachel. "I am going to have a baby." She put her head on Ross shoulder and sighed. "Our baby , " he corrected her. He took his hand and ran it across her now flat stomach. "Hi little baby. I love you very much. I am going to play with you and talk to you and tell you all about life and dinosaurs and stuff." he sweetly said.

"What do you think our baby will look like?" Rachel wondered. "Well whatever it does, I hope it looks just like you. " Ross said as he kissed her forehead. "I hope he or she is as smart as you, and has your gorgeous brown eyes." Rachel said softly. "I hope it has your good heart ." he said holding her hand. "Do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Rachel asked. "Whatever it is, it will definitely be loved." It was the kind of evening that Ross had always hoped he would have with Rachel. Quiet and romantic. Years ago , he had given up the hope of ever having that again. It was his fault and his mistakes that led to it.

Rachel slowly got up from the couch. "It's been a long day and we are both tired. Tomorrow is going to be even longer." Ross took her arm and helped her up. "I can still get up." she protested. "I don't know it just feels like something I needed to do." Ross tried to explain. Rachel started toward the spare bedroom. It would have to do for tonight. She turned and walked back. "I'll see you in the morning." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. As she walked away, he put his hand on her stomach. She smiled at him as if to say , it won't be long. "Good night Ross." she said before she closed the door.

Rachel awoke to a bunch of voices in the living room. Monica had her notebook and her lists.

"Joey, you need to bring over all of her shoes and purses." she ordered as she marked off her list. "Phoebe, coats and jackets." another mark went on the list. "Chandler, dresses, skirts , and blouses, " I will take care of pants and other clothing." Ross you're job is makeup and toiletries. "

"That should take up a week." he laughed. Rachel came out in a pair of Ross' pajamas bottoms and a t shirt. She was never a morning person, so this activity woke her up.

"What's going on ?" she moaned. Monica popped up ."Today is moving day, and we are moving you out of Joey's." she announced.

"Oh my God. I am not dressed yet." Rachel started to run back toward the bedroom. Ross grabbed her arm. "Sweetie, it's all taken care of. You just rest." he said as he led her to the couch. "Monica has categorized your things and they will brought over." he said. "Thank heavens for my obsessive compulsive sister.' he said under his breath. Oh well she was Chandler's problem now.

Toward the end of the evening, when all her stuff had been brought over . Rachel spotted a rather small box and walked over to it . She took off the lid and smiled. Her hands were wrapped around a white piece of cloth that had writing on it.

"What is that?" asked Ross. Rachel shyly hid it. "Nothing." she said as she tried to put it in the box. Ross gave her a look and then started to tickle her and grab it. Helplessly she surrendered.

He held it up and then exclaimed . "Oh my God. You kept this?" He displayed the article as an old t shirt with the phrase FRANKIE SAY RELAX. He remembered it well. It was a symbol of their relationship and the death it went through. She had asked for a momento of what she had said was the best relationship she had ever had.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me." she said as she leaned toward him. He put his hand through her hair and they began to kiss……

More to come…

I know it has been awhile since I worked on this story, but started to watch season 8, (By the way, my favorite season) and thought I was inspired to write. I love this one because it was the way Season 8 should have been , no Joey declarations and there might even be a few surprises… I rewrote season 9 in Oh Those Barbados Nights.. So sit back Lobster fans… it 's a season as we wait for Emma to be born…

Next a new twist to the TOW Halloween Party…


	14. TOW Halloween Party

This chapter is based on TOW the Halloween Party….. Nothing has changed except of course Joey is dating Mona….

Mona straightened her nurse's cap. This was going to be a fun night. She had been seeing this actor guy for a few weeks. It's so funny, when Monica invited her to her wedding, she was originally going to be fixed up with Monica's brother. That didn't work out since she found out he knocked up his ex girlfriend. Or was it wife? Well as messed up as this guys love life was, it was no wonder that she was fixing him up.

Joey was a sweet guy and a fun guy. It was obvious that he didn't want anything serious. That kind of bothered her a little bit. She was in her thirties and was thinking about settling down. Maybe by being around his buddies that were commitment minded, she could convince him to think this way.

Her heels clicked as she walked up the stairs , coming to a door with a wreath with orange pumpkins on it. Monica's Martha Stewart touch once again.

Inside the door, a fight between the newlyweds was blossoming. Monica looked so sexy in her little black cat suit, but her new husband was another story. A big pink bunny emerged with an angry look from the bedroom.

"Monica, can I have a word with you?" said Chandler as he scuffled across the floor on his fluffy bunny feet. "Is this your idea of a joke?" he said. "Aw I thought it was cute and you always said that your favorite kids book was the Velveteen Rabbit." said Monica as she tried to calm him down.

"The velveteen rabbit was brown and white." he argued. Monica countered . "It was either this or no bunny at all."

"Always no bunny at all." he reminded her as he jumped up and down. At that moment Joey entered the party. He was dressed in a brown sweater vest." Monica looked disgusted. "Joey I told you to dress up." Joey moaned in that way of his. "I am dressed up, I'm Chandler." he laughed.

"That is not funny." said Chandler. The door opened once again and a large potato walked in. "Now that is." said Joey.

"Good I no longer have the worst costume." said Chandler. Rachel walked ahead of him. "Honey, I love you, but tonight I don't know you." She was wearing a black dress with flowers as she entered before Ross in his potato costume.

Monica turned to her. "Rachel, I told you guys to dress up." Rachel moaned. "I'm pregnant. What was I supposed to do , be you in high school?" she countered.

Monica turned to her brother. "And who or what in the hell are you supposed to be?" Ross started grinning. "Well I am a potato or a spud and these are my antenna, so that makes me?"

"Pathetic." Chandler answered.

"That's real cute coming from the energizer bunny." countered Ross. "Or a costume his wife made him wear." he giggled.

"No I am Spudnik." Ross said proudly. At that point Rachel bent over, "Monica this geekiness factor, it isn't genetic is it?" she whispered.

Mona walked right in the door. She turned to Ross. "Spudnik right?" he nodded. "Cute costume." she said as she walked past him right to Joey. "Hey you came as a slutty nurse." he smiled. "No, just a nurse." she answered. Phoebe then burst through the door in a Supergirl costume. She came up to Monica and said with her hands on her hips. "So Catwoman, we meet again."

The party was going along so well . Trick or treaters came to the door and everyone was having a good time. Joey came up to Monica and started to talk. "Joey, you read a lot of comics. Tell me who would win in a fight catwoman or Supergirl.?' she asked.

"No contest. Catwoman. Now you and Phoebe , she would." Joey answered. Monica couldn't stand that. She had always been told she was freakishly strong. As a child, on a regular basis, she beat up her older brother.

"I know you could take Rachel, probably Chandler too. But Phoebe came from the streets and she has that still in her. I wouldn't want to get her mad." Joey said as he looked at Phoebe.

"Who do you think of the three guys is the strongest?" asked Joey nervously. He wanted her to say him because of the tough Queens boy he was. Chandler was raised by servants and went to an all boy school and Ross was always studying and even though he was the tallest, he bruised like a peach.

"Well, I'd have to say Ross. He is the strongest of you three." Chandler heard this and scampered over in his bunny costume. "I am your husband, and you think Ross could beat me up?"

"She is right, I would destroy you." he said honestly.

"I'm glad to see you think so highly of the man you love." said Chandler sarcastically as he nibbled on a carrot. "I think you should put your money where your mouth is Dino Boy." said Chandler as he pushed Ross down.

"Where did you learn to fight? From your dad with a purse in his hand." Ross snickered as he got up.

"Geller, get ready for a beating." Chandler said as he rolled up his sleeves and put up his fist. Everyone ran to see the fight.

"There has got to be a more civilized way than this." cried Mona. "Why don't you arm wrestle?" she suggested. "Honey, if everyone wanted to see a fight, let them see a fight."

"She's right, and I bet Chandler will win." said Monica as she realized her earlier mistake. Rachel came up to her. "What makes you think that? Ross has been working out." she said. "Chandler is stronger than Ross." Monica argued. "But Chandler is no more than a little girlie man who listens to Annie." argued Rachel. "And Ross is a woman who plays with dinosaurs." screamed Monica. "And I kicked his ass all over the place when we were kids."

"Woah chick fight." screamed Joey. Mona hit him. "Alright you need to settle this like adults." Mona said. The two men sat down at the table and put up their arms to wrestle.

"You can do it honey." screamed Monica.

"You can take him sweetie, his father's a drag queen." yelled Rachel.

Chandler grabbed Ross's hand and began to try to shove it. Monica stood over him..

"Remember you're team Monica, and team Monica always wins." she yelled.

"Honey, show your baby who is the real man around here." Rachel said as she bent over her man.

They battled and battled. Mona whispered to Joey. "They must be equally strong."

He giggled. "Or equally weak."

"Alright you gotta let me win. I got to show my wife." moaned Chandler as he fought a losing battle.

"No way dude, that's Rachel and you gotta let me win." whined Ross.

"Come on my big bunny." Monica cheered.

"Let's go my big strong paleontologist." cheered Rachel.

Chandler 's face was red and tired and Ross' was the same.

"Let me win!" cried Ross. "You are already married."

"But Rachel already knows you are a wuss." Chandler laughed. Finally Chandler let the arm go down. "Alright you win.' he said as he dropped. Ross stood up in victory. Rachel jumped up and down. "Honey remember the baby." he reminded her.

"Baby is so proud of his daddy. And so is his mommy." she smiled. Ross took her arm and they left the party.

"I let him win.' whispered Chandler.

"yeah right.' scoffed Monica.


	15. telling the parents

Another story that is crying for updates…..here it is…

The walls of the doctors office were filled with pictures of little babies. Thousands of tiny eyes were now staring at the couple. This had been all too familiar to Ross as he remembered seeing Ben with Susan looking on. He had always dreamed of when he would see his first child , but not with his ex wife and her lesbian life partner looking on. Now it was different, it was him and Rachel .

"Hello there Rachel." Dr. Long smiled as she took the chart. " Ten weeks. Let's get a look at this baby." The doctor turned on the machine to warm up and then spread some gel on Rachel's stomach.She shivered and said. "Ooooh that's cold." With the machine humming she took out the instrument and then began to run it up and down. Ross eyes couldn't be taken off the screen as he looked for the little mass that would grow into his child.

"And right here is your baby." The doctor announced. Tears came to the couples eyes. "Oh my ." Rachel sighed. The doctor knew this was always a very emotional moment, so she left the room so that they could share the moment the first time they saw the baby.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Ross said as he held her hand. Rachel strained her eyes. "I can't see it." She cried. She had pretended to see it for the doctor and couldn't say anything because everyone would think she was a bad mother. "But you just said you did." Ross countered. "I lied." She sobbed. Her admission caused her to fall back down on the bed. Ross was determined to have her see the wonderful miracle that he did.

"You see that thing that looks like a little peanut." He took his finger and pointed at the screen. "Yea." She said softly. "Well sweetheart that is it." Rachel strained her eyes one last time and found the little spot. "Well I saw that." Tears now came to her eyes as she took Ross hand and he leaned over and kissed hers. "Wow we have a baby." She said.

"So I see that you have seen the little one. Let's take a picture and then I can give it to you." Rachel felt the machine as it snapped the sonogram and then printed it. "Here you go." Rachel held it in her hand and couldn't stop looking at it. "You know I only took care of one thing in my life, but I wasn't very good at it. I vacuumed up my hamster , Twinkles." She said to Ross.

"You are going to be an awesome mother. I mean when you first came to the city, you were a spoiled daddy's girl and here you are as a executive and independent woman. You are going to love this baby so much and it is going to be everything to you. And the best part is that I am going to be there every step of the way." Ross said as he put his arm around her.

"You do realize that we are going to have to tell our parents now." Rachel said worried of what her father would think of her being unmarried and pregnant. Ross' parents would take it in stride, but her father was another story.

"Well I suppose we could tell them at once. That way …" Ross started .

"You could hide behind your mother when my father goes after you." Rachel finished.

" I don't need to hide behind my mother." Ross said fiercely.

"So my father doesn't scare you?'

"No he scares the hell out of me." Ross admitted.

"We have got to tell them ." Rachel said as the doctor handed her the sonogram. "I will see you in two weeks Rachel." Dr. Long said. As the couple rode down in the elevator, Ross leaned over and gave Rachel a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked. "It just seemed like we were a couple that was looking at our baby for the first time. I mean…" Rachel smiled. "I know what you mean and I am feeling the same thing." Rachel leaned over and in the middle of Manhattan , two former lovers pressed lips like they were still in love. "I know we said we wouldn't rush things but I want to think about taking the next step." Ross stopped as they kissed. "You do?"

"We are living together , I am pregnant with your baby, I think all of the signs are here, and you know what ? I am not going to be afraid of my father, because for the first time in my life, I know what direction I am headed." She looked into his eyes and then "I think that things happened for a reason."

"We are going to call them when we get home." Ross said as he put his arm around Rachel. "I can't tell you how much you mean to me." Then they walked with a fast pace back to the apartment.

Several days later, Leonard and Sandra sat on opposite ends of the couch of Ross and Rachel's apartment. Rachel stood twiddling her thumbs as she noticed that Jack and Judy were discussing something with Ross. She tried to listen in, but he just smiled and hurried them both to the kitchen.

"This was your grandmother's engagement ring." Judy said as she took it from her purse. "We kind of were against it at first , because of the whole London fiasco and that awful woman and her family, but then we knew that you would give this to Rachel some day and we have always loved her like a daughter." Ross opened the box and then looked at it.

"It's beautiful Mom." He said as he hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"We are so happy for you son." Jack said as he shook his son 's hand. "When are you going to do it?"

"At the right time." He said softly . "Now remember you don't know anything." Ross went back into the living room where he sat down next to Rachel. Leonard cleared his throat. "So what is this big pow wow about Dr. Wet Head ?" he barked.

Ross stood up slowly and then he helped Rachel off the couch . She was months away from needing it, but for this announcement , he wanted her by his side. "Well , Rachel and I have something to tell everyone. I want everyone to know that this was totally unexpected and it was a total accident. " He eyed Leonard as he looked at him with his deadly eyes. Sandra was just tired of being in the same room with his ex. Judy and Jack were trying to hold it in , they had been told of this development, so Ross could ask for his grandmother's ring. When they gave it to him, he made them promise to not tell Rachel or her parents.

"About a month ago, Rachel and I were together , we started to drink some wine and then get a little silly.'" He got very nervous as Leonard walked over and stood in front of him. "Geller." He said threatingly. "Are you saying what I think you are.?" He took another few steps toward Ross. "What did you do to my princess?"

Rachel took a breath and then decided to take all her courage to face her father. "Daddy , he didn't do anything . We got together for one night and I got pregnant." She said as she looked down.

"And to my defense, I did have a condom on, but was informed that they are only ninety seven per cent effective." Ross added.

"You know what works even better , Geller, keeping your hands and other things off my daughter." Leonard started to scream. Sandra walked over and took her daughter 's hands . She looked into her daughter's frightened eyes. "Rachel , is this true?" Rachel nodded."Yes , Mom I am pregnant." Sandra didn't know what to say .

"Well what do you plan on doing about this? I mean you knock up my daughter , you cheating son of a bitch." Leonard remembered that Ross had been unfaithful and hurt his daughter before. Judy and Jack had been silent the same time , but now we're sitting on their edge of their seats. They knew what was coming.

"This." Ross said as he walked over to Rachel and took her hand . "Rachel , I love you and your father needs to see how much I really do love you. He needs to know that I will never hurt you again and I will take care of you and that baby the rest of my lives. " he got down on one knee and then he took out the burgundy box. "This was my grandmother's engagement ring. She brought this with her from the old country , it has went from generation to generation, and on this day I want to present it to you, you and I have made a lot of mistakes and something keeps bringing us back together, I said a long time ago , I could see us together and having a future." He opened the box and his parents smiled. "Rachel Karen Green , will you marry me?" The room was silent.


	16. Ben is a big brother

Rachel looked at the man on his knees in front of her. She raised her hands to her face . The other people in the room watched with anticipation. Ross had sweat pouring down his forehead as he waited for the answer. With one small whisper she said, "Yes." He grinned as he slid the ancient piece of jewelry onto her finger. "Yes." She exclaimed and then she jumped into his arms. "I will marry you." Even as their parents watched the two continued kissing.

Jack and Judy smiled happily. They knew in the course of time this would be what would happen. Their son had finally gotten the one he was meant to be with. Leonard looked on with distain. Rachel was his princess and he was proud of her. Was this jerk good enough for his baby. Sandra ran over when the couple finished their kiss. "Oh my baby is getting married and is going to be a mother." She said with emotion. Leonard came over and took her hands. "Is this what you want pumpkin?" Rachel looked at him and then answered "Yes daddy."

He couldn't fight it or him. He deliberately walked over to Ross and said. "I don't like this . I don't like this or you Geller. You hurt her very badly and I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. I suppose I could call my friend and he could make a few calls and Rachel, I could get you the Plaza." Leonard said to his daughter.

"The Plaza! Oh daddy!" Rachel squealed as she jumped up and down. Ross stopped her . "Sweetie remember there is a baby in there." She gave her dad the biggest hug. "Thank you daddy." Leonard looked down as he realized his little girl was going to be a mother and she was in love . "I am going to be a poppi . " he said happily.

"Well we have this anniversary thing coming up , but I think we can share the celebration with our son and his fiancée, call it a combination anniversary party and engagement party." Jack said happily. Judy hugged Rachel . "Welcome to the family dear. You will be the daughter I never had." This last comment stopped Ross. "Mom what about Monica?" he asked. "Oh dear I forgot." She said sadly.

Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Think you can make this one stick son?" Ross couldn't believe his father. "Yes , dad I think this is going to be the last wedding." Rachel giggled at the reference.

Jack walked over to Leonard Green. He extended his hand in friendship and family. "Well we kind of knew this would happen someday, so Leonard , I guess we are going to be in laws." Leonard showed the remnants of a grin and then shook his hand.

The next day Ross and Rachel went over to Carol and Susan's . It had been a long night because after the parents left, the gang went to the Plaza to celebrate the engagement. Ross paid for everyone since he had supposedly ruined the Bings engagement night. Rachel contently sipped on virgin margaritas all night , and a glass of ginger ale as she used it as everyone toasted the happy couple. Ross couldn't been happier all of his dreams were coming true at once.

"Dad." Ben said as he ran to his father. "And Aunt Rachel." Ever since he spent an afternoon with her and learned all these great tricks, she was now fun Aunt Rachel , and he looked forward to spending time with her. Rachel leaned down to give him a kiss.

Carol came over and spotted the diamond on Rachel's hand. "Does this mean what I think it does?" she asked excitedly. "Yep, we got engaged last night." Ross said. He and Rachel sat down on the couch and then he lifted Ben on to his lap.

"Ben we have something to tell you." Ross said as he explained to his eight year old son. He looked over at Rachel. "You know how you have always thought of your Aunt Rachel as your aunt, well now she is going to be your stepmother." Ross watched for any kind of exclamation from Ben.

"Ben , Rachel is marrying your dad." Carol explained further. He reached over and gave her a hug as well. He had the sweetest smile on his face and it was obviously because he was pleased. Rachel felt touched by this display of affection. She was beginning to feel maternal at this point. "Does this mean I get to be in the wedding like when Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler got married?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Yes it does, and that is not all. Ben, you are soon going to have a little brother or sister soon." Ross said. Carol was shocked by this whole turn of events. She looked over at Rachel. "You mean, you are ?" Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yep, I am pregnant." Carol reached over and hugged her as well. "Congratulations." She said. " She then went over and hugged her ex husband as well. "Wow that is great news." Ross and Rachel looked at each other lovingly. "Yeah we know." He said as she smiled at him.

Susan came in the door. "Hi honey." She came over and kissed Carol before putting down her briefcase. "Hi Ross.' She said deadpanned. "Oh I didn't see you there, hi Rachel.' She smiled. Ben ran over to his other mother. Mom guess what? I am going to be a big brother." He said excitedly. Susan looked over at the couple on the couch. "You mean , you knocked someone else up?" Susan said with a laugh. Ross gave her a sarcastic look. "No .' he stated. "Yeah." He said. "But this time it is different , unless Rachel has a lesbian lover I don't know about." He said laughing.

"Well hon , did I ever tell you about when I was in college and I was at our sorority party and Melissa?" Rachel said seriously. Susan moved in closer and looked at Rachel. "You know Rachel, we haven't really gotten to know you that well. You should come over and we'll make it just us girls night." Susan smiled.

Ross grabbed Rachel and pushed Susan away. "Haven't you taken away enough of my wives?" he bellowed. Susan backed away in fear. "I mean first Carol, then you entertained Emily in London," Rachel interrupted . "I do not want that bitch's name said in my presence." Ross apologized. "Sorry honey."

Carol came over and put a sympathetic arm around Rachel. "I feel your pain and you have my sympathy." She said.

"Oh ha ha Carol, you are a regular Chandler." He scoffed.

"No seriously Rachel, you couldn't have gotten a better guy. I think he has always had a place in his heart for you." She admitted." Monica would talk about you and he would get this weird look when we were married. " Carol said sweetly. "And you were not that bad of a husband ." she said with a kiss on Ross cheek.

"Remember the night of five times?" Ross said slyly. Susan came over and whispered in his ear. "We beat that record."Ross sunk back down.

Leave him alone." Carol said as she went to the kitchen. "We have been saving this for a special occasion, but this certainly calls for it." She said as she opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine and five glasses. She then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of grape juice and poured it into two glasses. With a tray , she returned to the living room and distributed the wine and juice.

"Aunt Rachel, why aren't you having wine?" said Ben, as he noticed the grape juice she held as Carol was getting ready to propose a toast. "Because wine isn't good for the baby." She explained. "Is it really in there?" he asked as he went over to her stomach. Carol and Susan's friends had all had babies , so he knew all about where they came from. "Your tummy is still flat." Rachel smiled. "Well Ben, that is because I just found out. When the baby grows in me, then my stomach will get bigger." She explained with love. "And then I will let you feel it move."

"That is so cool. Jamie let me feel her tummy." He exclaimed. "It actually kicked and I felt it."

Ross felt he had to tell Ben. "Do you know that I sang to you right before you kicked for the first time?" Ben was now curious. "What did you sing?" Ross answered . "The theme to the Monkees., then you kicked for the first time."

Carol stood up "Everybody raise your glasses, you too Ben, I would like to propose a toast. May you finally have the happiness you so deserve. May your love grow with each day and may you find the love that we have. May your baby bring you as much joy as our son has brought me. To the Gellers."" She said as she finished the toast.


	17. Life changes

"It's a girl." Dr. Long announced as she looked at the chart. Rachel laid on the table as Ross held her hand. The ancient engagement ring adorned the other one. The anniversary party had been a couple of nights ago and true to form Phoebe brought another one of her men. This was a guy named Parker , who was just too happy, even for the upbeat Phoebe. Of course, the highlight of the party was the double announcement of the engagement and upcoming birth. This had truly been a month of celebration in the Geller family.

"What do you think we should name her?" Rachel said as they walked to the elevator. "Well at one time, I thought if we had a girl, we could name her Emily." Rachel turned to him and gave him a dirty look. "No , I don't think that would be a good one. How about Ruth?" Rachel scrunched up her face. "Are we giving birth to an eighty year old? " she said . "I just think that would be so precious. Little Ruthie Geller." Rachel gave Ross another look as the elevator went down. "Oh my God, I can hear the mah jong tiles now." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Okay, what do you want to name her? " Ross had almost given up with the suggestions realizing that every one he made would be shot down. "What about Rain?" Rachel asked with enthusiasm. "Oh that would be adorable. Hello, I am rain and I made this skirt out of wheat. Why would you do that?" Ross said sarcastically. "Well what about Helen ? That is a pretty name." she commented. "Helen Geller? I don't think so. Susan had that crazy idea before we knew Ben was going to be a boy." It just seemed like every name they came up with was wrong or the other hated. Ross came up with Biblical and scientific names and Rachel came up with names from storybooks and Disney movies.

"It just dawned on me. I am going to be a mother. I don't know if I am ready for this?" Rachel said in a scared voice. Ross put his arm around her. "Of course you are. And I am going to be there to help you. Remember I have Ben and I know all about babies because of him." Rachel began to panic more . "And I am getting married as well. There is so much to be done. Getting ready for a baby and planning a wedding , and work, it just is too much right now." Ross smiled. "But don't you see, everything for you is coming together. You panicked so much when you turned thirty about your five year plan. Now you are getting everything you wanted at once. You are getting your baby, you are getting your wedding, plus you already know the groom." Rachel laughed. "Whoever thought when Phoebe and I picked a back up , I would actually get mine." Ross leaned over and whispered. "Well actually, I did. I said a long time we would end up together." Rachel remembered that day well. They were watching Ben and he handed him to her. She almost dropped him and then he talked about when it was their kids, it would be different. Then he went on a tirade later about how she was with a guy who planned their future. She almost looked up to heaven at that point and said a small prayer of thanks.

Monica was more than glad to help plan the wedding, while her new husband just shook his head. Joey would marry them like he married Monica and Chandler. Phoebe was just thrilled that after all these years and all this time Ross and Rachel were back together. Rachel was growing bigger and bigger and scared that her wedding gown would not cover the baby growing in her. As promised , her father had booked the Plaza and it was the biggest social event in the Long Island season. Leonard did it all begrudgingly , he didn't like the idea of Ross marrying her, but he didn't want his grandchild to be born a bastard either. Sandra was caught up in the whirl of wedding plans and dreaded the idea she would soon be a grandmother. Judy just knew she couldn't wear the same dress to her son's wedding she had worn to her daughters a few months before. It was also decided that Chandler and Leslie would be the flower girls and Alice had her students make their dresses for the wedding.

Feeling a need to get things for the baby, Ross remembered a baby store that was not too far from them. Rachel was armed with her credit card . She was not prepared for what she saw when they entered the store. The sales associate was a girl who had her sights set on every man who came in the store, especially men who were not married to the woman they were with. While she was gathering merchandise to buy, she noticed that the girl had become incredibly friendly with her fiancé.

"Oh so you are a paleontologist who lifts . You're like Indiana Jones." The sales girl smiled. Ross of course, was flattered by the comment. Rachel made a beeline back to the counter. "Excuse me, but I don't know if you knew this or not, but just because he isn't wearing a wedding ring does not mean he is up for grabs. He and I happen to be a couple who are getting married soon." She said with a threatening tone. The sales girl backed down. "I didn't mean anything, it's just that he is so good looking and I knew he would be taken." She said with a sorry look in her eye. "Save it sister." Rachel barked. "I am standing here with a credit card and I am bored." Ross ' eyes glazed over when he saw the amount of stuff that was on the counter and in the cart. Rachel picked up the orange stuffed dinosaur. "Really Ross." She rolled her eyes. Ross picked up the tiny animal in defense. "Hey , she could grow up to be a paleontologist like Daddy." Rachel shook her head and put the doll on the counter. "Okay Daddy, you win. But let's hope not." The couple paid for the stuff and then made an appointment for it to be delivered. Leaving the store, Rachel confronted Ross.

"You had better realize that your days as the single guy are over. I don't want the same thing to happen again." Rachel warned him. Ross knew exactly what she was referring to. "You don't have to worry at all. Just because other women think I am sexy." Rachel started to giggle. "Hey I am . " he whined. Rachel smiled to him. "I know you are. You are so sexy to me."

When they got to the door of their apartment. Ross went to the window and pulled the drapes. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Because I don't want my sister and my best friend to see what goes on in this apartment. And that also includes Joey." After they were pulled . Rachel pulled off Ross' shirt and began to smother him with kisses. "Oh I forgot about this part of being pregnant from the books." He said as he started to kiss her neck. "Yeah baby, Momma needs some lovin too." She said as she took off her own top. She squealed with delight with each kiss. She then wrapped her leg around his and then he pulled up her skirt and proceeded to pleasure her.

"They closed the drapes. I wonder what that means?" Chandler said as he looked across the street. Monica knew. "I don't think I want to know ." she said. "But why don't we work on our own baby?" she smiled. Chandler and her began to kiss.


	18. Bridal Plans and Babies

Rachel took Ross by the hand as they walked into the Bridal Dept. He was like every other man who was there, obviously he didn't want to be there. Twice before, he had been dragged through this place and even though it was Rachel, it didn't change anything. It was not the place for a man.

"I think we will take twelve of these, twelve of these, and ten of these." Rachel said as the flustered registry clerk struggled to keep up with yet another bride. She tried to can her snobby attitude when she saw that the bride was yet another unmarried mother to be. Probably on a mad dash to get to the altar , so the baby could be legitimate. This one obviously came from money, she was wearing designer maternity, Prada.

"Do we have to do this?" moaned Ross. "I mean , you can't even cook." Rachel turned to him and said. "I am getting married at the Plaza and by rights this is expected of me." "Rachel , sweetie, why am I here then? I mean I do know a little bit about weddings." Ross said. Rachel had to laugh. "Yes , you do, this is your fourth one." She giggled. "Okay Chandler." He said crossly.

"You have picked out a lot of beautiful things. Evidently the big event will be soon." The clerk said. "No , we are getting married following the baby." Rachel said proudly. "So I can have the Vera Wang dress of my dreams." The clerk was a woman at heart and she could understand the need for a postponement. "And where is the wedding?" said the woman , now interested in the wedding plans. "The Plaza, my daddy got it for me." Rachel boasted. At that point, Rachel 's cell rang. "Hello, yeah Mon, they're here, okay we will be right there." She put the phone in her purse. "I am sorry we will have to postpone this, my wedding planner has some cakes for us to try." Turning to the clerk, "And you can't keep cakes waiting."Ross said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Ross!" Rachel screamed. "Coming dear, " he whined.

It was the perfect occasion for everyone. Monica sat the cake samples out on little plates with lace doilies. Chandler started to pick one up and Monica slapped his hand. Then Joey ran in and started to eat one of the samples. Monica ripped it from his hands. "Hey, I am hungry." Joey moaned. "You took food away from Joey? Don't you remember what it was like when you were a fat girl?" Chandler said to Monica as he hugged Joey.

"These are samples for the wedding cake. No one is eating or touching anything until Ross and Rachel get here." Monica said as she guarded the cake pieces. At that point, Phoebe entered. "Oh how fancy." She said as she lifted a cake plate. Monica slapped it down onto the table. Phoebe doubled up and stood in front of Monica. "Hey , was that necessary. Miss Fancy Pants?" Joey put his arm around her, "I know , I wanted to eat cake too." He whined. Ross and Rachel came through the door. Rachel was running ."So where is the cake?" Ross followed behind."Shades of Monica as a child." He smugly said. Rachel turned to give him a dirty look and then Monica gave him the Geller finger.

"Here we are." Monica said as she sat the plates in front of Rachel. Rachel grabbed a fork and started to gobble the samples. Ross sat by with his hands folded. He opened his mouth and then Rachel put it in hers instead. Finally he whined. "Hey I am the groom." Rachel started to move the cake toward him. "I'm sorry , sweetie. But I am eating for two." Rachel said sweetly. "Besides didn't you say some of this wedding stuff wasn't for a big strong man like you." Joey immediately grabbed the plate from the table. "This is work for a man like me." He whined.

"Are we going to get some, or are you reverting back to your childhood?" Chandler said to Monica. She relented and handed him the fork and plate. "Ew , ew." He squealed. "What is wrong?" Monica asked. "Carrot cake." Chandler said as he dropped the plate.

"Hey this is great." Joey said as he took a mouthful. "And so is this one." He grabbed another fork and ate from another plate. "Hey Rachel, can you have more than one?" he said with another mouthful.

"You mean more than one flavor ? Sure." Rachel said as she gobbled the culinary masterpieces. "Milk Ross! Milk!" she cried. "Get me some milk." Ross jumped up and ran to the kitchen and handed her the milk carton from the fridge. Everyone watched as she drank from the carton. "I am going to finish it." She said adamantly.

"No I mean do I get my own Joey cake?" Joey smiled. At that point , Ross stood up and screamed. "Hold it! You know this is my wedding too. And all I have done is shut up and sit back and be ignored. I think I have a right to be heard too. That is also my cake. And I think I should have a say in the decision as well." Everyone stopped as they saw Ross showing the first bit of back bone since this whole wedding nonsense started. He then said weakly. "Whatever you want sweetie." He then sat back down.

Phoebe then sat down with her guitar. "And a little song for the happy couple." Before she started to strum, Monica grabbed it away from her. "No Phoebe.." She said , remembering the songs wrote for her own wedding. "That's right. Maybe on this happy day, I will be so inspired to write my own song for my bride." Ross said . "Let me get my keyboard." He jumped up and ran , until Monica stopped. Rachel pushed herself up and then put her arms around him. "Honey, you love me right?" she asked earnestly. "More than anything." Ross answered, not knowing where this was leading. "Then you will not play that keyboard." Rachel said softly. "Or else I will never let you touch me with those hands again." She gave him a look. Ross again went and sat down and sulked.

Rachel felt the slight movement and immediately moved her hand across her stomach. The look that was that mixed with surprise and amazement. Ross ran immediately to her side. "Anything wrong ? " he asked with concern. "No , she kicked me." Rachel whispered with awe.Everyone immediately ran to her and then leaned down.

"Aww I can't hear anything." Moaned Joey.

"I still beat you. Try having three of them beating on you at once. It is like having a little rock band in your tummy." Phoebe exclaimed.

Monica felt it and smiled. "That's my little niece." Her heart went out to this little baby. Chandler put his hand into hers and whispered. "Soon we'll have our own." Monica looked into his eyes and then Chandler leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

Ross ran his hand across her stomach and then he looked at Rachel. This time it was so different. Last time, he had to share this time and this time , this wonderful woman was all his.


End file.
